So Wrong
by Digital Graffiti
Summary: ‘Sex’ talk. Seishirou. Fuuma. Chibified and clueless.


"**So Wrong**"   
An X fanfic/parody   
X characters © CLAMP; please don't sue, it's hard enough to afford buying manga   
Co-written by Apapazukamori & Komadori-chan MD  
Published: 09/22/02  
  
Warnings: 'Sex' talk. Seishirou. Fuuma. Chibified and clueless.   
w/special guest appearance by Frog-san   
  
  
  
**Fuuma**: Seishirou fights with flower petals. Sei-chan is a sissy~ ::giggles::   
  
**Seishirou**: I am -not- a sissy! Mommy uses flower petals too!   
  
**Fuuma**: Your mommy is a girl! Boys aren't s'pposta use flowers to fight! You're s'pposta use bugs or dirt or... ::pulls out a tiny plushy from his jacket:: froggies! ::puts it on his head and dances around::   
  
**Seishirou**: I don't use bugs or dirt or froggies. I use flowers and blood. Blood's much cooler, stupid!   
  
**Fuuma**: My frog is better'n your flowers!   
  
**Seishirou**: Frogs are ugly.   
  
**Fuuma**: ::hugs plushy:: Mine is cute. You just don't got style.   
  
**Seishirou**: I do too! You're just too dumb to recognize it!   
  
**Fuuma**: What's so stylish about pink flowers? Pink is for girls!   
  
**Seishirou**: Is not. Yuuto down the street wears pink all the time.   
  
**Fuuma**: o.o He does? Eewwww. He prolly got the girls' cooties from Kanoe!   
  
**Seishirou**: Yuuto wears pink, and my mommy doesn't. So pink isn't for girls.   
  
**Fuuma**: My sister wears pink - she's a girl. ::pout::   
  
**Seishirou**: Maybe your sister's weird.   
  
**Fuuma**: . Well she does have weird dreams... and she likes **boys**. ::stunned look:: Are girls s'pposta like boys? My mommy liked another girl.   
  
**Seishirou**: How can girls like boys when boys like boys?   
  
**Fuuma**: ::blinks:: I don't know. Aren't girls s'pposta like girls and boys like boys? Isn't that why there are girls and there are boys?   
  
**Seishirou**: That makes more sense. 'Cause then why do girls got cooties?   
  
**Fuuma**: ::nods head:: Yeah... girls gots cooties cuz we're not s'pposta touch em!   
  
**Seishirou**: *nodnod* Right. Boys don't got cooties for boys. And girls don't got cooties for girls.   
  
**Fuuma**: Wow, Sei-chan, you sure are smart ^^   
  
**Seishirou**: I know. Mommy says I am all the time. ^^ I'm so smart, I gotta get glasses so everyone else can see.   
  
**Fuuma**: ^_^ cool... I gots glasses too... but only cuz I like havin' em... ::shows his pair:: and cuz mommy says they make me look cute. . But girls start trying ta touch me when I wear em, so maybe I shouldn't. ::shudder:: They'll give me girls' cooties.   
  
**Seishirou**: *nodnod* You gotta be careful with girls. They always wanna do things you're not s'posed to.   
  
**Fuuma**: ::awe:: Like what? Play tea? Dress girl dolls? How come boy dolls don't look like boys do when they're not wearing clothes?   
  
**Seishirou**: No, no, tea is okay for boys. But I don't know why boy dolls don't look like that. Maybe it's 'cause girls are makin' them.   
  
**Fuuma**: ::wince:: Is that what girls do that we're not s'pposta? Do they make you look like that if you let them touch you? ::eyes grow wide:: Is that what girls' cooties does? ::begins to panic::   
  
**Seishirou**: *eyes wide* Maybe... but I don't think it applies to sisters! So you're okay. But maybe you'd better start hanging around with boys more...   
  
**Fuuma**: Wow, I'm sure glad sisters aren't like regular girls. ::relieved look:: I wouldn't wanna be going aroun' wiff'out that part'a me... ::fidgets then inches toward Sei:: Can... can I hang aroun' you then? ::pleading eyes::   
  
**Seishirou**: *nodnod* 'Course. It wouldn't be good if you lost it. Then you can't.... *coughs* go to the bathroom. That'd be awful. Dirty girls, tryin' to stop us from goin'. Dunno how -they- do it...   
  
**Fuuma**: ::clings to Sei:: I don't know either! It's scary though... my sister uses the restroom too! I hear her sometimes! ::eyes like saucers:: An'... an'... I don't get it! Do they HIDE theirs or something?   
  
**Seishirou**: I dunno... they've gotta. Otherwise they'd s'plode.   
  
**Fuuma**: ::thoughtful:: Or maybe they can take theirs off and they won't tell us how ta do it too?   
  
**Seishirou**: *jaw drops* Why wouldn't they? That's mean!   
  
**Fuuma**: ::peeks down his own pants:: It is... I can't figure out how they do it, but that's what **must** be goin' on, cuz you can't go potty wiff'out it and they don't gots 'em like we do. So that means that they can take theirs off and put it back on to potty.   
  
**Seishirou**: That's weird... '~'   
  
**Fuuma**: ::peers longer:: I still don't see a way to take it off ::reaches for Sei's pants:: Maybe yours might come off!   
  
**Seishirou**: *looks down, biting his lip* maybe... I dunno. Let's find out!! *takes his shorts off*   
  
**Fuuma**: ::leans over him:: Uh... yours looks a lot like mines... ::checks him over:: uh... ::grab, peek::   
  
**Seishirou**: *yelps, jumping about a foot* That feels funny!! '~'   
  
**Fuuma**: Huh? ::blinks:: It's not s'pposta... ::checks himself first:: uh... I don't feel anything. Are you sure yours isn't broken? ::frown::   
  
**Seishirou**: I'm not broken! Maybe you're broken, stupid. :P   
  
**Fuuma**: Well, I'm not broken. Mines feels fine.   
  
**Seishirou**: *grabs him, just to make sure*   
  
**Fuuma**: ::twitch:: Eek! Hey! ::swat:: That...uh... feels weird. ::pause, blink:: Are they s'pposta tickle like that?   
  
**Seishirou**: *lets go* I -told- you. :P   
  
**Fuuma**: Okay, okay. You were right... . But it never did that before...   
  
**Seishirou**: Me neither. That's weird... *pokes*   
  
**Fuuma**: Meep! ::jump::   
  
**Seishirou**: *laughs* That's funny.   
  
**Fuuma**: It's not. It feels weird. ::pokes him back::   
  
**Seishirou**: *squirms away* Stoppit!   
  
**Fuuma**: ::grins suddenly, inspired:: No! ::tacklepokepoke::   
  
**Seishirou**: Wa~h!! *gaspsquirmsquirmsquirm*   
  
**Fuuma**: ::giggles and grabs him again:: Hahaha! Tickle fight! And I'm winning! XD   
  
  
  
**THE END...**   
...because even the writers are disturbed by the concept of chibi sex. 


End file.
